Vom Streich zur Freundschaft
by Nymphi
Summary: Draco wurde am Valentinstag ein Streich gespielt und jetzt will er sich rächen. Doch rächt er sich an den richtigen Personen? Viel Spass.


**Vom Streich zur Freundschaft**

Die Idee hatte Draco schon lange, doch die Umsetzung war sehr schwierig, doch wenn sein Vorhaben funktionierte, dann müsste ihm sogar die Bewunderung von den Weasley-Zwillingen sicher sein. Nicht dass er es darauf anlegte. Still und ganz leise schlich der Slytherin aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, er war zwar Vertrauensschüler, doch wollte er kein aufsehen erregen. Snape hatte endlich das Schloss verlassen, darauf hatte Draco schon lange gewartet. Mühselig war es die Schutzzauber und Banne um das Zaubertranklabor von Snape zu knacken und das Passwort heraus zu finden. Doch ein Malfoy war beharrlich und gab nicht auf und das zahlte sich jetzt für ihn aus. Tatsächlich gelang es ihm ohne Schwierigkeiten ins Tränkelabor einzubrechen, doch wenn man die fast drei Monate Vorbereitungszeit und das spionieren mitzähle, war es doch nicht so einfach. Draco ging zum Vorratsschrank und klopfte gegen die leere Phiole auf dem höchsten Regal, sogleich kam ein geheimes Regal zum Vorschein mit weit gefährlicheren und selteren Zutaten als für die Unterrichtsstunden üblich. Er nahm sich ein wenig glitzernden Staub vom Horn eines Einhorns und verschloss das geheime Regal mit einem Zauber. Draco wagte kaum zu atmen und ging leise wieder nach draussen auf den Gang, reaktivierte die Schutzzauber und Banne und schlich zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. „Hey Draco, hast du deine Kontrollgänge fertig? Ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen" sprach ihn ganz überraschend Blaise Zabini der andere Vertrauensschüler an. Draco erschrak fürchterlich, doch dank der Dunkelheit auf den Gängen und seiner angeborenen Beherrschung fiel es Blaise zum Glück nicht weiter auf. „Kontrolliert habe ich nicht viel" grinste Draco zufrieden. „Bist du immer noch hinter der Kleinen aus Ravenclaw her?" fragte Blaise skeptisch und verstand die Andeutung von Draco zum Glück falsch. Leider konnte Draco nun den zweiten Teil seines Planes nicht mehr ausführen, aber er hatte lange gewartet, jetzt konnte er auch noch einen weiteren Tag warten. Er freute sich auf das Gelingen seines Streiches und auf seine Rache. Das goldene Trio hatte am Valentinstag nämlich seine Haare pink gefärbt mit einem Dauerhaltefluch, der selbst Snape erst nach zwei Tagen brechen konnte. Da musste Granger dahinter stecken, auch wenn sie es nicht zugab und ihre beiden Tölpelfreunde haben ihr sicher geholfen. Das konnte Draco einfach nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Doch er wollte nicht einfach eine kopflose Revanche, er hatte sich den Streich schon lange überlegt und diese Aktion mit den pinken Haaren, hatte ihn zur Durchführung gezwungen. Sie waren also selbst schuld. Wahrscheinlich ahnte das goldene Trio etwas, doch das half ihnen auch nichts. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen stellte er den magischen Weckruf eine halbe Stunde früher als üblich, er musste vor dem Frühstück noch seine Lieblingselfe in der Küche besuchen.

„Morgen Jungs, habt ihr gut geschlafen?" gähnte Hermine. Ron gab ihr nur ein Grunzen als Antwort. „Kommt frühstücken, ich habe Hunger" sagte Harry und zog Ron aus dem Stuhl. Es waren noch nicht viele Schüler in der grossen Halle und die drei setzten sich zu Fred und George. „Hey Jungs, heckt ihr wieder einen Streich aus?" fragte Hermine gut gelaunt. Erstaunt sahen sich Fred und George an und grinsten. „Hermine, Hermine, endlich hat sich unser Einfluss auf dich gut ausgewirkt". „Das ist es nicht, mir gefiel einfach Malfoys pinke Haarpracht". „Ich wüsste zu gerne wer für diesen Streich verantwortlich war" sagte Fred und Blicke verträumt an die grosse Decke. „Stimmt, das hat bis jetzt noch niemand heraus gefunden und Malfoy denkt wir wären es gewesen" meinte Ron und schaufelte Rührei in sich hinein. „Das nächste Mal sollte der Streichespieler auch gleich Snapes Haare pink färben, das würde ihn viel sympathischer machen" grinste Harry und alle mussten bei dieser Vorstellung lachen.

Draco war bester Laune, doch als er sah, dass die drei Gryffindors assen ohne das etwas passierte wurde er ärgerlich, die Hauselfe hatte also versagt. Blaise bemerkte die Gefühlsregung seines Freundes. Er beobachtete ihn schon länger, der führte etwas im Schilde, aber was nur? Ohne sich an den Tisch zu setzten, drehte sich Draco herum und ging Richtung Küche. „Verrat mir endlich was du vor hast, das sieht ein Blinder, dass du was im Schilde führst Draco Lucius Malfoy". „Ach Blaise lass mich in Ruhe". „Es hat was mit dem Streich zu Valentinstag zu tun, habe ich Recht?" „Sei still, komm wir gehen in die Küche". Sofort trippelte eine kleine Elfe auf die beiden zu. „Master Malfoy, es tut mir leid, ich konnte das Pulver nicht ausschütten, ein Zauber verhindert, dass wir Hauselfen den Schüler schaden". „Was?" schrie Draco aufgebracht. „Ist schon in Ordnung Twinky, du kannst ja nichts dafür, ist es möglich, dass wir das Pulver über das Essen oder Trinken schütten?" fragte Blaise behutsam und beruhigte die Elfe. Twinky nickte eifrig. „Junger Master Malfoy will Harry Potter doch nicht weh tun?" fragte Dobby unterwürfig. „Nein, es ist nur ein kleiner Streich, keine Sorge Dobby" sagte Draco sofort. Das letzte was er brauchen konnte war Dobby der Potter alles brühwarm weiter erzählte. Zurück im Schlafraum bestand Blaise darauf die Einzelheiten zu erfahren und Draco erzählte ihm alles von seinen Vorbereitungen, wie er an die Zutaten kam um den Trank zu brauen und wie er in Snapes Labor einbrechen konnte. Mit dem Pulver vom Horn des Einhorns war der Trank fertig und wurde ganz starr und hart. Dann musste er den blaue Klumpen von Hand pulverisieren. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch eine geeignete Gelegenheit finden, den drei das Pulver ins Essen zu mischen" überlegte Draco. „Wir wärs am Samstag vor dem Quidditchspiel Ravenclaw-Slytherin?" schlug Blaise vor und Draco war sofort begeistert.

Der Samstagmorgen kam und die drei Gryffindors gingen in die grosse Halle zum Frühstück bevor das Spiel losging. „Hermine klar kommst du mit, du kannst nicht in die Bibliothek, wir müssen Ravenclaw anfeuern" erboste sich Ginny. Ihre Freundin konnte einfach nicht verstehen warum es wichtig war dabei zu sein, obwohl Gryffindor nicht spielte. „Komm schon Hermine, wenn Slytherin gewinnt ist ihnen der Hauspokal sicher, das können wir nicht zulassen". „Ist ja gut, ich komme doch schon mit" sagte Hermine und griff nach dem Kürbissaft der soeben vor ihr erschien. Sie schenkte sich Ron und Harry ein und wollte auch Ginny einschenken, doch plötzlich wurde der Krug zu schwer und kippte nach links und sie verschüttete den ganzen Saft auf den Boden. „Hermine pass doch auf". Ron lachte, denn normalerweise passierte ihm oder Neville solche Ungeschicklichkeiten. Ginny nahm sich eine Tasse Kakao.

Nach dem Frühstück liefen sie mit den anderen zum Quidditchfeld. Als beim Spiel 60 zu 40 für Ravenclaw stand, wurde es den drei Gryffindors ganz schwummrig vor Augen.

„Malfoy ist so unkonzentriert, so verliert Slytherin bestimmt" freute sich Ginny und drehte sich zu ihrem Bruder. „Ron was hast du?". „Keine Ahnung mir ist so komisch ich sehe rosarote Punkte" stöhnte er und griff sich an den Kopf. „Mir geht's genau so, ich sehe blaue Punkte" beklagte sich Harry auf einmal. „Hermine?". „Es geht schon wieder, ich fühlte mich auf einmal auch so komisch und sah grüne Punkte, aber jetzt ist wieder gut" meinte Hermine. „Das war ein Foul" schrie Dean plötzlich. „Warum passt Hooch nicht besser auf, das war ganz klar ein Foul". „Reg dich wieder ab, Davies hat es nicht schwer erwischt". Dann dröhnte Lee Jordans Stimme über das Spielfeld. „Tor für Ravenclaw, gut gekontert Davies". Die Schüler klatschten und schrien begeistert. „Wo sind Ron und Harry?" fragte plötzlich Ginny. „Hermine ist auch weg" antwortete Seamus. „Vielleicht sind sie krank?". „Nein schau, dort ist Ron, auf dem Besen, in einem rosaroten Tutu" rief Dean entgeistert. Tatsächlich! Ron flog auf seinem alten Besen auf das Spielfeld gefolgt von Harry im blauen Tutu und Hermine im grünen Tutu. Das war ein Anblick der die Schüler sprachlos machte und alle schauten bestürzt auf die drei Schüler. Harry flog ein wenig höher als die anderen und stimmte die Englische Nationalhymne an und sang mit Inbrunst und verstärkter Stimme. Dabei drehten Hermine und Ron Pirouetten und machten sehr elegante Flugmanöver. Nach und nach begriffen die Schüler und lachten los, der Anblick des goldenen Trios im Ballerinaoutfit auf Besen, singend und tanzend, das war einfach zu viel. Die drei Gryffindors wurden Opfer eines genialen Streiches. Die Wirkung liess langsam nach und als die drei begriffen was mit ihnen los war wurden sie ganz rot. Hermine sah sich um, alle lachten und waren fröhlich, selbst die Lehrer grinsten, sogar Snape. Die Slytherins johlten und Malfoy fiel fast vom Besen. Die drei konnten gar nicht böse sein und lachten mit. Dann flogen sie rüber zu Malfoy, der ein wenig unsicher wurde, seine Position jedoch nicht verliess. Gespannt sahen die Schüler zu was als nächstes passieren würde. Doch niemand hätte darauf getippt, dass sich die drei vor Draco leicht verneigten und im die Hand reichten um ihm zum Streich zu gratulieren. „Aber Malfoy, eines solltest du wissen, wir waren nicht für deine pinken Haare verantwortlich" sagte Hermine laut. Draco hätte schwören können, dass er den Streich den drei verdankte und viele sahen sofort zu den Weasley-Zwillingen. „Leider müssen auch wir passen, der geniale Zauber war auch nicht von uns" verkündeten die Zwillinge wehmütig. Ein Pfiff ertönte und Madam Hooch verschob das Spiel auf nächsten Samstag. Lachend bewegte sich die Meute wieder Richtung Schloss als Dracos Haare sich wieder pink färbten, doch bevor noch jemand lachen konnte, kam ein Ravenclaw-Mädchen an seine Seite, ebenfalls mit pinken Haaren. Ganz perplex starrte Draco sie an. „Das warst du?" er konnte es nicht glauben. Er musterte sie erstaunt. Sie sah nicht schlecht aus, abgesehen von den Haaren, blond stand ihr besser. Sie war zwar ein wenig schräg, aber immerhin Reinblütig. Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und beide schlenderten weiter und liessen ein paar verdutzte Gryffindors zurück. „Luna?".

**Ende**

5


End file.
